We Desire Riches So We Have Something to Work For
by KenSan1990
Summary: What would happen if you woke up remembering that you had just been evicted, but someone was telling you that you were one of the richest in the world? Kenshin P.O.V AU KK
1. Pinching Pennies

A/N: Another random thought for a story….this one is pretty much planned out and more of a side idea than anything, so if it starts getting updated regularly, slaps me. Okay?

It's gonna be like five or six chapters…maybe or maybe not counting prologues and epilogues….well, here goes!

**Pinching Pennies**

I just got evicted.

It's not really as depressing as it should be. I mean, this isn't really something that you celebrate. But in my case, I suppose I saw it coming.

I'm not at home right now; I'm not collecting my things and I'm not wallowing in my own pity. You see, this was something that was inevitable. When you don't have a job, it's very hard for you to pay the rent, and when you don't pay the rent, you get evicted. Isn't it just a perfect system?

There's really nothing in my apartment that was really worth keeping anyways. Most of had already been pawned off for money so I could eat. Now, all that was left was for me to collect the rest of it and sell it off as well.

I've never really been that good at keeping a job, so I've never really been good at keeping money. Being a very picky person was never my problem. It was that I was never doing a job that suited me. Like any aspirations, mine was to work in the ideal space where you're respected. Ultimately, of course, I would want to have a job that would make me rich, just like every other person on the face of the Earth. But, I wasn't special enough for any of that. I wasn't someone worthy of that luxury. And I wasn't a drunk or a fool so God certainly wasn't going to take care of me.

I'm sorry; I'm loading all my problems on you. You don't even know me do you? Alright well, first, I'm in the middle of a crowded city full of easily aggravated people. Now, imagine a banana (because it's small, yellow and predominantly male) with long red hair covered by a lavender toboggan. I had a pair of teal headphones that were very old, much like something you could pull out of the early nineties. A pair of goggles that looked a little too high tech. A gray hoodie and khakis that probably needed a good wash. That was me. The little guy loafing around the big city and trying not to be squashed by the big shiny shoes. My name if Kenshin Himura. I'm eighteen years old and have been living on my own for the past three years by lying to the police.

Lovely life isn't it?

I spent that day on the streets wandering around and peaking into the department store windows at the latest high end fashions. I could just imagine me in those, and not the dummies that were about my size. Just as I got a picture, I was shoed away by one of the management. I didn't take it too seriously though. I just trudged off and found a nice corner to sit on and ponder life's big questions. Usually when people saw me hanging out there they would drop small coins and wait for me to scramble towards them like an animal. So, I put on a nice show. I would bark at them and scare them away before I picked up the coins. It was a laugh. It was also something that I had learned from my best friend Sanosuke Sagara.

Sano came up from the street that was behind me. While he had been on the streets for a few years, lately he had a steady job and was in an apartment which I planned to share with him. He knew I owned virtually nothing so he wouldn't mind.

Sano tapped my shoulder. I resumed turning a quarter in my knuckles while I twisted around to look at him. Sano was a very goofy looking person as well. His own dress style was something out of one of those gangster movies, and he was the dirty underling who didn't have enough money for the suit. His hair was greasy where he tried to pull it back and held in a red bandanna. His jean jacket was old and faded, and on the back was the Japanese symbol for 'evil' . Aku. I smiled.

"Whatcha up to Ken?" he asked.

"Nothin' much. Just, chillin' I guess."

Sano and I were simple friend with simple conversation.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Naw…well, I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Can I live with you?"

Sano shrugged when I asked. "I guess. There's plenty o' room, so long as you don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Nope."

"Cool. We're roommates then?"

I nodded. Simple. After that we chatted on various topics while continuing our aimless walking around. We shared laughs like we always did, and when the sun was beginning to set and the villains of the night were ready to come out, Sano told me that he was heading home. I began to follow him. We stopped at a street corner where there was a 'don't walk' sign and we waited. We were the only people on the crosswalk. When it turned, Sano took one of his very free steps out onto the crosswalk. I pulled on his collar, and there went a sports color I think was black zooming down the street. After that, police patrol cars were going passed us like NASCAR racecars. Sano held his hand to his chest.

"Shit…"

"You're welcome.," was the last thing that I said as I took off down the sidewalk to catch a glimpse of the fool who was stupid enough to try and commit a crime before the sun sank below the horizon.

Now, I've always been thought of as a talent less hack, but one of the things that I was capable of doing was running. The time that I was on the track when I was fourteen I'd already broken a few state records. Keeping up with the cars was, while difficult, a fun way to exercise. I kept my eyes following these vehicles until I turned a corner with them. Only a few feet down the walk I was struck with a blunt object right between the eyes….

It wasn't long after that I woke up with my nose throbbing and probably swelling, and blood collecting above my upper lip. It gushed out as fast as it could until it eventually went through my lips. Not a pleasant taste. I lay on the sidewalk like a Raggedy Anne doll. My head throbbed a moment. When I tried to rise up from that position, I was pushed back down by a lovely raven haired woman.

"Who…?"

"Kenshin. Oh my God, are you alright?" I had no idea who this woman was, but she had the loveliest blue eyes.

"I think…"

"Oh thank God. An ambulance is on the way, and I called your parents."

Hold up! "What are you talking about?"

"You went out today and they didn't know where you were."

"Back up, back up. How do you know me?"

She looked offended, but her face softened as she dabbed my nose and propped my head back. "Kaoru Kamiya. Remember? Your girlfriend?"

Wow…the heiress Kaoru Kamiya? What the hell was going on?

"What just happened?"

"Some idiots who were driving recklessly threw something out of their car. They were bank robbers. Thankfully the police stopped them."

"I see."

"No, no. Don't get up. You could really be hurt."

"I think my nose is broken."

Kaoru began to caress me lovingly, and I delved into her chest like the likeable boyfriend I wanted to be. "When did I leave?"

"This morning. You had tons of stuff to do today. You scared us."

"Huh. Not ringing any bells."

She laid me back down on the pavement. She was being precautionary. I looked around at all the people that were staring at me and whispering. That was when I heard someone say:

"There's another victim. He got hit."

Wait?…Sano?"

"Kaoru…Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes."

"Who the hell am I?"

"Kenshin, tell me you don't have amnesia."

"No no…I just….I know who I am…but _who_ am I?"

"You're the heir to a multi-billion dollar company owned by your father Seijuuro Hiko. Why?"

"Oh."

Holy shit! I was filthy rich? Are you serious? Or is this just a cruel dream? Or…was I in heaven? Whatever it was, I was going to bask in it.

A/N: Interesting? Tell me what you think. Till next time, KenSan out!


	2. A Nickel for Your Thoughts?

A/N: Not bad...I guess it's not really making sense to people. I will continue though, because the thoughts of this story are plaguing me.

**A Nickel For Your Thoughts?**

So, as Kamiya Kaoru had said, I was taken by ambulance to the hosptial. I really didn't think it was that bad, but I obviously couldn't convince her otherwise. She thought that I must have been leharigc with I spoke to her. I really wasn't making much sense to myself. I ramble often, and this just so happened to be one of the times.

At the big looming building that I hated and will not say its name, I was put through several different kind of machines that were all abbriviated words. Once those were finished, I was put in room where I waited with Kaoru for my parents. What parents? Last thing I remembered, I was basically an orphan. I mean, I had Seijuuro Hiko who Kaoru was saying was the owner of a multi billion dollar company. It was hard for me to believe her. Last thing I remember was Hiko being a hermit and basically as poor as I was now...or was I guess. I made a deal with him that I could last. That apartment that I was evicted from lasted three years while I jumped from job to job, I guess I won the bet. But, I lost contact with him. So to think that now he was wealthy and I was his son was a bit of a stretch.

The door opened, and the first to enter was an old doctor with a kind smile and a clipboard. After him came in the tall and strongly built man that would be Seijuuro Hiko. Everything was the same about him, even the arrogant grin that he would get every now and then, these being one of those times. The only difference was the clothes that he was wearing. A black suit that really looked nice on him. It reaked of money too. But behind him was a small woman with dark red hair all bunned up in her wide brimmed hat. She rushed over to the bed, faster than Hiko could even think about it.

"I'm so glad you're alright baby," she whined. She tightened her arms around my neck as tight as she could get them. This woman was my mother. I remember her. I barely remember. I was only six when she passed away of cancer. And the only reason that she couldn't live was because we didn't have enough money to give her the right procedures.

"Good to see you too Mom," and hugged her back. Hiko walked up to the bed and loomed there for a moment. Not emotional. Nothing about him had changed.

If you must know, he's not my real father, but he might as well be. He's raised me ever since I was in diapers. My Dad ran off shortly after I as born. Probably not wanting to be burdened with a child. Mom found Hiko and things just went their course. At least they were still together.

"How bad are things?" Mom asked the doctor. His nametag read 'Genzai'. I turned my head to looked at Kaoru also interested in the disgnosis. I just filtered it out as he spoke. At least I was right. My nose was broken. Joy. He also said something about a minor concussion saying that I would act a little weird for the next few days. Then Mom began to thank Genzai before he walked out. The whole time was a little out of it. I kept staring at Kaoru; I would see her all the time on the red carpet for events. She was such a modest person. And she was so kind. And she looked just a s good in person as she did when she was on T.V. I smiled to her, and she smiled back grabbing my hand in a comforting way.

"Where did you go Ken?" Mom asked me. I had to snap out of my trance and look over to my Mom. Her face had aged appropriately over he years. But she was still as radiant as I could remember.

"Just around. Browsing."

"Browsing? A word I haven't heard you say," Hiko responded. I guess I must have stumped them or something.

"Just walking around. I was bored."

"Now that sounds like my son," Hiko said proudly. My son. That didn't sound like Hiko. I guess things must have changed over the course of getting money. "Are you aware of what we were suppose to do today?" I didn't flinch. If I didn't move, he wouldn't be able to say that I said anything. Hiko sighed.

"Honey, it's alright." Mom said. "You can always go over that stuff another time. He's probably jittery about that."

"What?" I was lost.

"Hiko wants you to learn more about the compnay, get you in the swing of things whenever you take over." Kaoru explained.

"Was that today?" I was surprised. "Whoops...sorry."

"Excuses excuses..." Hiko pinched the bridge of his nose. "The day's over now, so there's no use berating you. At least tell us where you hid the car."

"Car?" I hadn't ever owned a car. Hell, I wasn't sure that I even had a driver's license.

"Yes, your car..." he started mumbling something about how the doctor was right about being confused. "The Shelby?It's red."

Now that was definately my car. At least my dream car. I smiled a moment and thought. Where would I leave a car like that and know it was safe when I returned. Hoping now that my counter part in this awkward universe was on the same wave length that I was.

"The park...I think...wait give me a sec."

"Honey, your stressing him out. If he can't remember, it's not that big of a loss right now. We can go look for it. It won't be that hard to find."

"True. Hoping that it isn't stolen by now."

Somehow they were unintentionally berating me for my actions. I wished I could close my ears and not listen to it, and I managed by starting to fall asleep. Kaoru shook me awake.

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah."

"We're going home alright? We'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"They just want to observe for the night, make sure that nothing's wrong with you that they didn't catch." She kissed me on the forehead. "I promise, break of dawn we'll be back." I held Kaoru to that promise. She was a very honest person I believed. When she left, I turned over in the and started to fall asleep.

* * *

I was right to believe that Kaoru held her word. She came back at the start of visiting hours and picked me up. By then I was ready to leave. I'd been in hospitals when I had gotten pnuemonia, and I really didn't want to go back after that. So when she pushed me out of the hospital with my mother in tow, I was relieved.

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Pretty good."

I lifted up from the wheelchair and was awestruck by the sleek black car in font of me. And I knew this was nothing but a Lincoln Continental that was probably Kaoru's.

"Did you guys have any luck looking for Shelby?"

"You were right. Which your father was really mad about," Mom said. "He thought that you were out of your mind to park it in such a public place."

"It wouldn't be stolen in such a public place. Lots of police lurking around I figured." I sat in the back behind the two ladies of my life. "We're going home right?"

"Of course. Where did you think you were going?" Mom asked. I shrugged because I really didn't have an alternative answer. I just liked the idea of saying the word 'home'.

Arrival was both enticing and a little frightening. The mansion was...incredible. I couldn't believe that something like this really existed. A wrought iron gate was set up and it was what was separating us from the thing that was frightening me. The paparazzi. I guess being the son of a billionaire had some bad points to it to. There were hundreds of men and women that Kaoru patiently waited to sift through while guards created a pathway to the home. And I knew why they wanted pictures. They wanted to see how bad the damage was. Paparazzi yucked this stuff up, and I never really understood why.

Once the gate was closed, we were as safe as we would get. I looked out of the back of the car to the people that were trying to fight the iron. I looked up to my mother and Kaoru who were calmer than I was, most certainly.

"Well, I should have seen that one coming," Mom stated. She flattened her shoulders and took a breath. She looked back at me and her face softened when she saw me leaned down from the windows. "You alright Ken? I've never seen you shaken about that stuff."

"I'm fine, it's just...I don't know."

"Well when we get home it's straight to bed looks like," Mom said. "You need a little more rest. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

In the other world, maybe not. I was always tired because I had a mild case of insomnia. I couldn't do too much about it. I constantly worried over losing my place. It was a bigger deal than I was making it out to be. That me must have really been reflected into this world.

I stepped out into the suns rays and examined the finely kept yard of the manor. Every blade of grass, every topiary leaf, every tree limb seemed to be cute to perfection by the gardners. And the house only reflected the yard with stunning beauty. It was a glossy shade of white complimented with black shutters that I was sure didn't actually shut. This place was four stories tall, by the window count. Kaoru grabbed my arm and led me inside. The foyer was just as unimaginable as the outside. Circular with marble tiles. I was ashamed to know that since marble was so soft I would be scuffing it. I was pressed on down a set of steps that led into the main living space. A second set of spiral stairs led me upstairs were Kaoru showed me to my bedroom.

It was...let's try and put this as delicately as possible...enormous. It basically reflected the outside, as it should have. The bed was focused in the center on top of an Oriental rug. It was a king I guessed. The rest of the room was decorated like a teenager's room should. A desk was across from the large window. On the desk was a drawing pad that I automatically went to. I liked to doodle every now and then, and they turned out pretty cool. But when I looked at these, I was amazed. Professional quality. Kaoru leaned on my shoulder. She noticed the one that I was looking at. A picture I must have drawn of her where she was nearly nude.

"I wished you wouldn't have done that one. If Tokiko ever finds it, you're so screwed."

"I'm eighteen aren't I?"

"You're also still in this house. You're under your mother's rules remember," she patted my head. "Now, as she said. Bed for you mister. A day's worth of rest before you go to school tomorrow," Kaoru pushed me over to the bed I was undressing in the process.

"School?"

"Yeah. Did you forget that too?"

"No, no...time just flies doesn't it? I shouldn't have wasted my Saturday..."

"That was your fault. I don't really see why you would bail out on Hiko-san like that. But, I don't understand half your reasoning, and I don't plan on trying."

The bed was so soft that I began sinking into it. Despite my injury, I wasn't really tired, and really didn't want to stay in bed knowing that the only way that I could seem more normal is if I knew my way around the house as though I had been there for all eighteen years, or close to it.

"I really don't want to sleep," I told Kaoru. "I'm actually kinda hungry."

"Figures. C'mon, breakfast should still be going on right now. Hiko-san's probably still reading that morning paper."

"Yeah, that's Dad for you."

Kaoru turned and looked at me with this odd smile. It was as though she was happy, she was confused about something. I managed to smile back which seemed to console her other than the fact that she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed my arm to pull me along into the dining room.

I think somewhere along the line I got use to seeing everything large and expensive as we strolled through the long corridors full of Oriental rugs and odd busts. I could image Seijuuro Hiko as this kind of person. He was not without his eccentric quirks, I had to admit. His love for all things strange never ceased to amuse me when I was on "the other side". Bu the way, as a heads up, that's how I will refer the other side of myself.

This house only showcased his love for these sorts of things. By the time we reached the dining room where Mom was looking over a magazine while sipping her tea and Dad was leaning back casually reading the paper, it had been at least a half hour. I sat down with Kaoru next to me and started to make a plate of the foods that I was sure I hadn't had in a while or hadn't had ever. This garnered the attention of my parents in a negative way. They looked toward one another as I began to scarf the food down. I even noticed the way that Kaoru was looking at me very shocked.

"You must be starved," Mom said. I stopped to nod. "Did you not eat yesterday while you were out?"

I thought a moment. "Not that I recall."

They were extrememly silent as I ate, and when I finally had enough of it I asked:

"Is there something wrong?"

Mom automatically began drawing something from the pocket of her robe. Dad started to roll his eyes and hide behind the paper. This wasn't good...definately not good. Even Kaoru was ducking her head alittle. Mom laid the item on the table. It was a bag that was full of something that resembled brown sugar. I knew what it was; I ducked my head a little and tried to hide behind the food.

"The maid found this in your room when she went through it to clean yesterday. She found it underneath the bed with other items that I would not like to speak about..."

"_Playboy _and _Penthouse_," Dad said in Mom's place. She shot a glare over to Dad and huffed to say that this was her problem to deal with. I lowered my eyes from her gaze. The only other time that I could remember her doing this to me was when I was five and I had stolen from the store.

"What I want to ask you is...where did these things come from?"

I let my eyes float over to Dad knowing that he was hiding for a reason. It wasn't the heroin, Dad's not that stupid, but the magazines, well, that was obvious because I knew that he had looked at those things before as well.

"The magazines are from Dad," I said quickly, "and I don't even know what that is," I said pointing to the bag. I started to flick it toward Mom.

"Kenshin...don't lie to me. I would fell better if you told the truth. It wouldn't make me as angry."

"Mom, I don't know where it came from. I don't so that stuff. If you don't trust me, take a pee test, seriously. Or something like that. Hair, whatever," I told her. She began to cry a little. They knew something that I didn't know. Shit...why the hell couldn't I remember what happened when I came into this body...shit.

"Ken...I don't want you to fall off the wagon," Mom said. Kaoru was hugging my arm again. "Just tell us who you got it from. Please?"

"I don't know. I would tell if I did. I don't know." I continued to shovel the food into my mouth. It was getting intense. Maybe staying in bed would have been better.

"Maybe we'll take you up on that test," Dad said. I noticed how monotone his voice got, which meant something. Something good. He trusted me; God was that rare.

"Well, if it turns out that this was really a planted thing, then how would it have gotten there?" Mom asked. She was asking herself this. I didn't have any answers for her. I just ate and drank a few glasses of milk before going back upstairs.

"Kaoru-dono?"

I was sitting on that soft bed once again. My eyes scanned the neat room to find something I could do to get my mind off what just happened. But I needed answers about myself. At least, this self that I didn't understand. I turned to the rack of music that was across the room and started to rummage through it.

"What?"

"Never mind...I forgot."

"You're doing that a lot aren't you?" she touched my hands with her soft hands. "Are you okay?"

"I just got smacked in the head with whatever the hell that thing was yesterday," I registered that my voice was very hot despite me wanting to say that very calmly. I shook my head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

I pulled out one of the CD's that was a classical Cd. I put it in the stereo and let the orchaestra fill the large bedroom. It was a welcomed relief. On the nightstand there was a laptop that I could use. When I sat down on the bed, Kaoru headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna let you rest a little. I'll be across the hall if you need me alright?"

"Sounds good."

Later on, I came to the page that I was looking for on the computer. While I didn't know much about it, I knew enough that I could find what I needed. I never really trusted _Wikipedia_, but it was the best thing I could trust. I typed in my name and waited for a moment. The page was rather long, but the first thing I saw was a picture of what looked to be a mugshot. And there was my scar. I touched my cheek. I wonder how I got it.

I scrolled down and began to read slowly. These were just some of this things that it said:

_Himura Kenshin, the only son of Seijuuro Hiko and Seijuuro-Hiimura Tokiko is widely known for his eccentric antics and eratic behavior. _

_He has been known to be very violent towards the paprazzi and began using an umbrella nearly every time he steps outside. On one occasion, a violent outburst on one photographer when he was out with his girlfrend, Kamiya Kaoru, for her birthday, ended him up in police custody after he broke a few of the man's ribs. _

"Wow...I'm a piece of work..."

I was trying to think in an opposite reality that I was a violent and rude person. I certainly wasn't as I was now. I huffed and continued to read what I found interesting. And that was how Dad had made his money. I think I knew how though.

And I read the exact thing that I was sure of. When I was about four or five, Dad told me that there was a chance for him to take this tremendous deal that later on his life on the other side did actually turn into a multi-billion dollar company. When they gave him the choice whether or not he wanted to do this, he denied it because he honestly thought that it was going to fail. Boy, was he wrong. He never regretted not taking the deal on the other side, he seemed a bit happier actually. Not that Seijuuro Hiko was a really happy person in the first place.

So that makes this one of those butterfly effect things. One decision that Hiko made in past completely altered the future for him and those around him. Ergo, me. And I wasn't be brought up as the most cheery kid in the world.

The door to my room opened again to Kaoru. She was in her pajamas. She sat on the bed and crawled up next to me. I made sure to close the computer before she got to me. I smiled as she snuggled next to me. There must have been something that made me appealing to her, because it certainly wasn't my attitude.

A/N: I sort of got this idea from an episode of _Jimmy Nuetron_, so...I guess if you see similarity there...I can understand.


	3. If I Had A Dime

A/N: well. it's not really catching, but I didn't expect it to. This is fun to write though.

**If I Had A Dime For Every Time I Heard That**

Just as I expected I was left to myself; just me and Kaoru. And I will say that I learned a thing or two about her. She was very aggressive when it came to a good kiss. And very sweet. As though I had been biting into the juiciest fruit you could ever imagine. But, as you can probably guess, I really didn't get many girls on the other side, so I didn't have much to compare it to.

When I lofted to sleep later that night Kaoru went back to bed whispering something in my ear before hand. I didn't hear her, but I don't think she wanted me to. Just sweet nothings I guess.

The next morning I was in for a surprise when a butler or manservant, whichever, came in cautiously and woke me up at six o' clock. On the other side, I was use to waking early to get a good meal. Early bird gets the worm. And when I rose, he was both surprised and cringing back as though I were about to toss something at him.

The first thing that he did was fetch what I guessed was a robe. I only looked at the red robe and took it. I thanked him as well which prompted him to put his hand on my forehead. "Something the matter?" I asked.

"No Master Ken, but...you just seem to be acting strange this morning."

"Am I?"

"Well, it's not my place."

I pull the robe on and started over to the large bed trying to make it where I had twisted the blankets more than I could figure out. I honestly believed that I had put them in a knot. As I got started, he stopped me and began doing it himself.

"You need to get ready for the day Master Ken," said the man. His eyes gleamed at me for a moment. "In case you have forgotten. The shower is that way." He pointed to a door on the other side of the room. I nodded slowly and headed for what I presumed was the closet.

Remember how I said that I would look at the mannequins in the store windows and imagine to myself what it would look like on me? Well, it appeared that most of those things were in my closet. But, being who I was naturally, I picked something simple. A shirt and nice jeans before heading to the shower. That was when I realized that there were clothes already laid on the toilet. It appeared to be a uniform. Great. I totally forgot. I must have looked like an idiot. I peaked out of the door to see that the man was gone. I proceeded to take a shower and dress.

When I went downstairs, I saw that Kaoru was also in a uniform and holding her satchel in her lap at the table. Mom was still in her robe and Dad was no where to be found. Work was what I thought, because it was the only possibility. I sat down and started once again on breakfast, this time looking less ravaged to my mother. She smiled at me.

"Oh, you've changed your hair," she said. "I like it better like that. Though...it does look longer. Does it look longer to you Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru began running her fingers through the ponytail that Mom was just complimenting me on.

"It kinda does."

"There's no way that it could get longer in one afternoon could it?" I asked with a laugh. "That's impossible."

"You're right Ken, but it still does look like that," Mom continued. I only smiled not able to think of anything else to say to her.

Once me and Kaoru finished we took hands and started for the front door. Outside there was a car waiting for us. I noticed a woman behind us holding a black umbrella over us as we went to the car. I turned back and glanced at the woman. She tired to hold it higher, but she wasn't even taller than me.

"Kenshin, is something wrong?" Kaoru whispered.

"Why do we need an umbrella?" I thought about the article that I had read the night before.

"Do you not want it Master Ken?" she asked. I stared at her for a few moments then shook my head. She immediately put it down and bowed before she scurried into the home. Kaoru jabbed my arm.

"What's up with you?"

"What did I do?"

"You never go anywhere without that thing."

"Change is good," I shrugged and got into the back of the car. Kaoru shoved me when we got in the car. "What?"

"Change is good? If those words are coming out of your mouth than the world is ending."

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Kenshin, don't give me that face," but she still glanced over to notice me with a little pout on my face. "Kenshin, stop. You look like a puppy."

"I know."

"Stop it."

The car had taken off and we were in one of those couple fights that no one could really explain. Kaoru continued with the shoving which I was beginning to think was some sort of challenge on her part. When she did it right before we got out of the car, I shoved her back. She stumbled a little.

"Kenshin."

"What?"

"I shove you," she said and followed it by shoving, "and then you say something smart."

"Like E equals MC squared?"

"There you go. I swear, you got hit a little too hard."

"Be lucky I didn't die, you would really be missing this."

I stopped after I spoke. There was something in me that just didn't think the things that I was saying were right. But, Kaoru had just kept on walking as though that was nothing. I couldn't fathom it somehow.

"Kenshin?" she turned around and looked me over. "C'mon you'll be late to class and Haruno-san will be pissed at you again. You remember what she said to you on Friday?"

"Refresh my memory."

"Shut up."

I heard a light cackling coming from a group of kids who were sitting on a bench just outside the door. One threw down a cigarette and stomped it as though he were expecting me to come up. Kaoru gripped my hand as hard as she could as though this were a threat, but the look on her face was very stern.

"Good look for you Himura. Saw it all over the news."

I lowered his head a little when seeing this tall man approach him. He was twice my meager height with a face that seemed to be cut out of stone. He could certainly give Sano a run for his money. It really wasn't much of a trouble, rather, it just hurt me not knowing who this person was, or even if they were an enemy. Kaoru continued to tighten her hand around mine

"Back off Raijuta."

A strong hand rested on my shoulder, one that felt very familiar to me. I glanced back at the figure. He was also rather tall and seemed a little dark. And it wasn't only him, but there was another large individual (lots of them today isn't there?) who seemed to be a very peaceful looking one. As though he could be a monk.

"The runt need you guys to protect him? You back off Shinomori."

I stood and let the two men stare at each other as though it were actually interesting to look at. Finally I shoved "Shinomori" away and looked at Raijuta head on. "Is there something you need?" I asked harshly. This was not a tone that I used often, but it seemed appropriate. Raijuta chuckled.

It seemed like there was a slow fly buzzing up to my nose, and I was able to quickly catch it. And that fly happened to Raijuta's hand. While this was something that I was accustomed to doing on the street, something told me that this wasn't normal for my counterpart. While no one around me was saying anything, I still felt awkward.

"Finished?"

I didn't want it to be over, but there was a warning bell coming from the school the beckoned us inside. I looked back to make sure that Raijuta wasn't following me. Kaoru kept a tight grip on my hand.

"That was pretty brave of you," Kaoru said. I was proud, but something didn't feel right in me. Like this wasn't something that my counterpart did on a daily basis, even though I could guess that maybe that was how often that it happened. I smiled and looked back. Those two men were following me. Who were they? I barely recognized their faces, but there was something in me that just clicked. Like the fact that these two were Shinomori Aoshi and Yukyuzan Anji. I had known them about the same way that I knew Kaoru. I'd seen them on T.V. before, or I'd read it in the paper or something of the sort. They were also son's of business men I was certain.

"Arigato," I said to the guys behind me. They both paused a moment, Anji more than Aoshi.

"It was nothing," Anji said humbly. "What are friends for right?"

Friends. I half lidded my eyes thinking about Sano. I had no idea what had happened to him; obviously I didn't know him in this life, but I would have preferred to above anything else.

* * *

I began my classes, and what was not to my surprise was the way that people looked at me. I was sure that, along with the fact that I must have a had quite the reputation around a place like this, I was also a good sight now because of the incident on Saturday.

My first period went by very quickly. The teacher couldn't help but stare at me, and I felt that she too thought that I must have looked strange. When I left Kaoru took my hand.

"You remember where your next class is right?" she asked; to her it was a joke, for me, it took a moment. It seemed that I had some recollection of my counterpart's memories.

"Yes."

"Be careful," she patted my breast. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah."

Kaoru trotted off in another direction. I lugged my books along with me to second period which was, of all things, math.

I'd always liked math, but thinking that I was now a high school senior, and not a freshman still doing Algebra, I feared that I would look like a laughing stock in front of everybody. I took my seat next to a smiling boy.

"Good morning Mr. Himura," he said confidently.

"Good morning."

There was something about this boy I didn't like, and the sad part was that I didn't even know who he was. I looked over at him hoping that the appearance would jog my memory, but I was mistaken. He must have been someone that even my counterpart was unfamiliar with.

A woman walked into the classroom. She was older and she had a little weight. She put her books on a podium and scooted it closer to us. "Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning Takahashi-sensai," they chirped. She smiled.

"The first thing I'm going to do is collect homework from over the weekend," she announced. Everyone started shuffling through their things, and I tried to imitate them. I didn't even know what I was looking for, but something told me that I didn't have it in the first place. I looked in my book, knowing that I use to stuff it there. Nothing.

Takahashi-sensai came to each desk and took up our homework. She looked generally pleased until she got to my desk. She glared at me menacingly through her glasses. My counterpart must have screwed with her at some point or another.

"Anything for us Himura-kun?" said the teacher. I fiddled with my fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry, I don't," I answered. I looked her in the eye, and when she prepared to say something, she had a change of heart it seemed. She looked away from me and moved on to the next student.

As we progressed on, I was amazed to see that so few were engaged in what Takahashi-sensai was talking about. I paid attention, took notes, and even looked over all the things in the book so I didn't look like a complete moron. Then, as it was normal, she asked a question and wanted us to complete it on the board. No one was brave enough. I looked down at my notes where I had it half done. It was just a practice problem, what could it hurt right?

I slowly raised my hand. Takahashi-sensai's eyes popped. "Yes Himura-kun?" She asked this in a way like I were asking whether or not I could go to the bathroom. I stood up and went to the board. Takahashi-sensai moved out of the way and crossed her arms as she watched. So did everyone else. The drowsy aura seemed to wake up as I skidded the chalk across the board. I paused to look at my notes. I wondered if I'd ever actually done this before. Then, just as I finished, I felt a smirk tug on my face...I felt somewhat cocky yet, accomplished.

Takahashi-sensai took a moment, grabbed her book and looked over the problem down to the decimal points. Then, she looked at me with an honest smile and _honestly_ said to me:

"I guess a hard period's work isn't out of the question for you is it?" She turned away from me, signalling for me to go back to my seat. I didn't know how I should take this. Was it an insult, or was it a compliment? I remembered my counterpart's typical behavior, and I would have to say that this would be very atypical of him, not that I knew whether or not he actually had a brain within his skull. Still, I had some sort of cocky grin on my face. I must have a second-hand Hiko effect going through my system.

* * *

I went home with Kaoru who seemed surprised that I brought several different books home with me.

"You're going to do all that?" she asked. "How much of that is due tomorrow?"

"Let me see..." I actually searched the bag before catching it was rhetorical. I sat back and tried not to take it offensively. She patted my breast again.

"I love you Kenshin," she whispered in my ear. Leave it to me to say:

"Love is a very strong word Kaoru-dono."

She laughed though, either way. "Yeah."

"I'm sure you mean it though."

"I hope I do, or else I'd be out of my right mind," she continued to laugh and leaned on me making me a pillow. "You're soft Kenshin."

"I'm glad you think so."

When I arrived home, I was wanting to go upstairs and test out my apparent abilities to draw well. I was stopped by a man that I felt I recognized, but not in my counterpart's mind. He wasn't short, and he wasn't tall. His black hair wasn't very neatly trimmed and one side nearly flopped into his eye. His dress was nice, but so was everyone's in this home.

"Good afternoon Himura-san," he said kindly. He bowed to show the same respect. You could say I was confused, or you could say I was surprised. "Ready for today's lesson?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to learn more. What was I learning outside of school? Then I noticed the look on his face. It wasn't generally happy, but neither was it upset or angry like he hated his job. No, it was worried, over something that was external and therefore, not havign to do with me. But where had I seen his face before? The name slipped out of my lips as I answered him.

"Hai, Sagara-sensai."

The name struck a chord, and I lost my breath. Sagara? I followed him, almost walking beside him wanting to ask about Sanosuke. But then, that would be out of my knowledge range wouldn't it? How would I know about Sano in the first place?

I stayed behind and lugged my books along. We sat on the back veranda where a table was set up with a chalkboard next to it. I sat down opposite my tutor, which was the only thing I could think him to be.

"Did you bring your homework this time?"

I nodded and set the bag on the table. "All of it?"

"Yes sir."

Sagara Souzou, that was his name.

"Sir?

Souzou furrowed his brows. I nodded yet again.

He seemed to flicker a smile at what I said.

"What do you want to start with?"

I pulled out the math book and opened to the page where I had the homework half started. Souzou took it to look over everything, having a red pencil ready and everything. While he did I started doodling in a notebook. He set the book on the table and just stared at me.

"What have you been hiding all this time?" he asked seriously.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You couldn't understand this Friday, threw it on the ground and rushed away, what's with this all of a sudden?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say to him. A cool breeze flittered through the yard. "I just did it I guess," I finally answered in a shallow voice. Souzou leaned back and chewed on his cheek.

"Get out your history please," he asked.

"That's already finished, but you can look over it if you like," I said pulling it out. The only reason I had brought it home was because we were suppose to do some reading along with the chapter questions from the chapter before. He took it in hand and read over all the questions and answers that I had given nearly taking up an entire sheet of paper. He sat back reading my atrocious handwriting and started laughing to himself.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'll be right back," he stood to leave, and it left me to doodle on a notebook. Souzou brought my mother out. She was obviously in the middle of one of her knitting projects because she casually stuck the needles in her hair.

"Is there something wrong Souzou-kun?"

"I've been working with your son since freshman year, and the best average he's gotten any semester is a 2.4, barely able to pass everything. And I want you to look at some of the things that he's done in his worst subjects."

He showed my mother the work and she looked over them very closely, as though she thought that she would find an error. "Souzou-kun, I don't believe that there is anything I can do but discharge you from your job at the moment..I'm very sorry to say. But, looking at these I think you've done a damn fine job."

Mom patted Souzou's shoulder. He seemed to sulk and then looked at me with some hatred, but didn't let it last. "We'll give you a call if things change up alright," he grabbed his bag and started to walk away. Mom grabbed his sleeve. "Oh, I sent flowers to your son, and prayed for him last night. Please will you tell me how he's doing?"

"His condition hasn't changed from the accident. He's still out. I'm surprised, Sano has such a thick head."

My pencil tip broke; it went through me like electric. I tried not to make my pain obvious. But, I might have just about lost my best friend, all over some foolish wish to have some sort of grandeur.

A/N: Can anyone guess what happened? Hehe...there are two chaps left. Till next time, KenSan out!


	4. We'll Flip a Quarter

A/N: Well, hey here we go right?

**We'll Flip a Quarter**

After I heard the news I did all I could to act rationally in compared to my new character. I tried to smile, and acted suave, not that those qualities didn't come out every now and then on their own. My own body was controlled by his mind and his mind alone and there was nothing that I could do about it. But Sanosuke was the only one on my mind. And then there was Souzou of course. I didn't know what to think about that one. I knew what it meant. Another chain of events that involved me that altered the future.

We had known each other for as long as we could ever think. Sanosuke had ultimately been living by himself for the longest time, not that he didn't ever want a home. One day when he was thirteen he went to an orphanage, and they took him in. He was only there for a brief amount of time because I eventually convinced him to get out and be my friend because Hiko would be our "guardian". Yeah right. But anyways, it is my fault that he didn't have a family. He ran away from the orphanage the day that there was someone looking for him. Sagara Souzou. Had I not made him run away, he would have had a family. So I wondered what he was doing roaming the streets anyways, because obviously the car that I had pulled him away from on that Saturday at twilight was the one that he had been hit by. Maybe it was just coincidence.

I didn't sleep that night thinking about him. I prayed for him, and I didn't even have the courage to pray for myself to save myself as a kid. But I knew that Sanosuke had never done anything that would permanently scar anyone, and he was the only person I could think that deserved a prayer at this time.

I was awoken and went through my routine. I went to school and did all that. At lunch, I sat with the two men I had met the day before and Kaoru-dono as well. We shared laughs (Anji and Kaoru did) and we talked. I didn't say anymore than was needed though. When they asked me what was wrong I told them the truth. I was tired. I had nearly fallen asleep in my math class; not that it seemed to go against my character in the least bit.

When I got home, I was not greeted by Souzou-kun and instead was greeted by Dad staring me down. "Um...hello?" I asked, afraid that maybe I was in trouble. That wasn't the case, but either way he gave me a case of the heebie-jeebies.

"Ready?

"For what?"

"C'mon baka."

I followed Dad out into the back lawn. He was not dressed as a businessman, or even casual; instead he was in hakama and training gi and holding a sword. He handed me one as well. I paled when looking at it. I could hardly hold it and stumbled. But my other side kicked in and put me in stance while looking at Dad. He told me to do strokes and I did. After that I was doing mock attacks, and then he put me to the best challenge of all. Facing him. I gulped. Dad was rather large compared to me; to anyone really. But my pride, what little I had, didn't let me fear him. I went against him and was knocked around. I knew this body, even of my counterpart, was a novice at whatever I was doing. Soon enough Dad had me on the ground and I was feeling like one big bruise. He didn't try and help me up, only glowered at me hatefully.

"Something's wrong with you."

"I got hit a few days ago...?"

"Iie. I don't care what any doctor says. You're cruel to Kaoru and she was hardly around you, now she can't get enough of you. You're doing better in your school work, you're courteous, and you can't fight to save your soul. It's like you switched places with somebody. "

Dad always read every situation like a book. I closed my eyes and contemplated, finding that it was rather hard. I sighed.

"Gomen."

"There's no sorry to it. You didn't do anything. But I like this side of you." I opened my eyes and looked up to him.

"Nani?"

"You heard me. Now get up and do it again. You're not leaving here until you hit me."

"That's impossible."

"Get moving then."

* * *

I sighed. He was still like in every way, shape and form. I had to smile. He at least got me off the idea of Sanosuke being injured for a little bit.

I wouldn't let myself wait so long that it haunted me. Dad was lenient and let me go even though I didn't hit him. The truth was I think I did but he wouldn't let me bask in the glory of it. I put on a hoodie and covered my face. Kaoru-dono wanted to tag along, and I was hesitant but allowed it. We took her car because it was less conspicuous. When the drove I felt something in my heart that was awkward. It palpitated, and my mouth went dry. Something was trying to pull me away from this realm. Not knowing why, all I did was try and concentrate on the road.

We arrived at the hospital, and by that time things were definitely better. I felt normal and very in control as I strolled in. No one felt the need to follow me inside despite they were following me the entire way there. I walked up to the front desk and looked at nurse calmly. She knew who I was and scowled a bit.

"How may I help you?"

"Sagara Sanosuke," I said quietly. "What room is he in?"

The nurse looked on her computer then picked up a phone. I waited with Kaoru-dono on my arm. "Who is that Kenshin?" Kaoru-dono asked. I didn't answer her, only waited for the nurse to finish. What was I going to tell her? He was a man from my other life? One way ticket to the asylum. The nurse looked at me.

"He's in the ICU room; number three. You have until eight." I glanced to the clock. That was at least a half an hour. I started toward the sign that directed around the hospital. It was on the third floor. Kaoru-dono bit her lip in worry.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't even know who this is Kenshin."

"He's my tutor's son," I said, hoping that would maybe give her some reason to not doubt my sanity. Kaoru-dono still had an odd look on her face. She nodded. We arrived there I was anxious. I paused before opening that door like it were the door to my fate. Finally, I let it slide open and looked in. It was light, and there was a whirring. I saw Sanosuke first, and Souzou second. He looked up from a magazine. He played the perfect role for the caring father waiting for his son to miraculously open his eyes, not that they would just snap open. Not by the bruising that he had. I closed my eyes a moment.

"Himura-san?" he asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't know what to tell him, but I looked him in the eye with about as much sympathy as I could muster without it seeming to be overdone. I sighed.

"I don't know. I overhead and thought that..."

"I see," he nodded. "Please take a seat."

I probably knew Sanosuke better than Souzou did, not that I would say it aloud. I sat down next to my friend and took in his swollen body part, bandaged cheeks. I could smile because I had seen him like this before. Not this bad; he was in a rough state though.

Every part of him was covered with something whether it was bruising or it was a wire or tube. His fingers were limp. The same ones that would rotate a quarter or play 21 with. I leaned on Kaoru-dono. A tear was coming to my eye.

Souzou was appalled at my appearance alone, but to see the compassion that I held for his son who I was sure I didn't know was probably the most appalling thing.

"I didn't know you had a heart Himura-san, and I'm sorry for misjudging."

"You don't have to apologize. For whatever I've done or said, I deserve to be shunned for it," Kaoru-dono glanced to me. "And I probably owe you the apology Souzou-kun that I do. For the hard times I might have given you," I couldn't take my eyes off Sanosuke.

"You don't need to pity me," he said harshly. "I don't need anyone's pity. I can make my own life, and so can Sanosuke."

"He said the same thing," I covered my mouth and bit my tongue. What had I said? I couldn't believe I let that bit of information out.

"How do you know Sanosuke?" he asked leaning forward. I could see the fire in his eyes.

"I...I don't I..." I cussed myself internally. What had I done? I bit my tongue.

"Himura-san?"

"Kenshin, what's going on?"

Just as I was about to spill everything so I didn't have to hold it in any longer, the nurse arrived to tell us that our time was up. My stomach was full of knots and I couldn't bite my tongue any harder without forcing it out of my mouth. And I couldn't get out of the room faster than I did. I gripped Kaoru-dono's hand and charged out of that room.

"Kenshin? What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"This isn't nothing."

"Yes it is. I don't lie to you."

"To hell you don't."

I stopped in my tracks we were in the lobby because I voted on taking the stairs down. I knew that this was not the time and place to start a scene. My counterpart seemed to kick in.

"Shut up."

"I don't know why I stand you."

"Kaoru..."

"I've put up with you for the longest time. You keep secrets and you lie to me on a daily basis. All I ever do is give you my heart, and I don't get anything in return. Am I like some sort of trophy to you? Is that all I am?"

"Kaoru, stop this."

"Iie. Iie, I've just started. I've held it in too long."

"This is not the time or the place," I warned. She gripped my hand and stormed outside where I felt there was worse than there was on the inside. I was right too. I saw a group of reporters, and this was Kaoru-dono's shining moment.

"Kenshin Himura, tell the world the truth. You are a dirty rotten liar. You're a spoiled brat and a know-it-all. You don't care about anyone but yourself and your father's money. If you could you would kill him just so you could have it."

"I would never..."

"And you are an absolute pig. When was the last time we did something I wanted?"

"I...I don't know. I don't remember."

"Of course you don't. Because I've been perfectly patient with you. But it's well worn thin. You haven't worked an honest day's work in your entire life. You have no idea what it's like to try and make a living for yourself. You can't even think about anything but what's under my shirt."

"I know perfectly well what it means to toile away for a dream you can't achieve," I said thinking about Dad, and in the past life. I had tears still in my eyes with all this happening at once. My head was spinning out of control. I couldn't stand on my own two feet.

Kaoru-dono was silent. And the cameras were flashing a million miles a minute. They were eating this up, wanting us to continue. I could only imagine what it would look like tomorrow. I started to grow nauseated and the light didn't help. The world spun faster. I fell forward into Kaoru-dono who reluctantly caught me.

"Kenshin, don't play these games."

"I-I'm going to be sick Kaoru-dono, that I am," I dug my head into her shoulder. She threw me off her and I never thought that she could really be that cruel. Somewhere inside me knew that she would never do that without reason. I glanced blankly to the little image of her that was fuzzy and out of line. I covered my mouth fearing something horrible was going to happen. I tripped over my feet and fell at Kaoru's. A few more flashes of those cameras. The more they flashed, the more they got paid right? I fluttered in a half conscious state for a few minutes, and people were buzzing around me. I guess it was a good thing I was at a hospital, but I don't think that was where I was going. When I opened my eyes I was sitting somewhere dark and my body was completely neutral; I was the way I was naturally meant to be; born without a thing on my person.

I glanced up to a set of mirrored walls, each of which showing a completely different reality, but a very same outcome. They were both me lying on the ground like a sack of potatoes. I was helpless in both. But the difference was I was rich in one and I was poor in another. Like a voice came in my head, I heard:

"_What is your wish?_" and I looked around at the blank walls. I watched both of the scenes, frozen in time. The twilight was over my selves. I was passed out, a bloody nose and not a penny to my name in one, and puke around the corners of my mouth in the other with all the money I could ask for, plus more. It was all like a dream. I knew this was serious decision, but I had no time to think about it because I was being engulfed in a strange oracle like light with a voice saying:

"_You have made your decision." _I closed my eyes and let the light engulf me...

A/N: Rich or poor? Spoiled or humble? Take your pick and tell me why. Till next time, KenSan out!


	5. You Get Your Money's Worth

A/N: Well...my deciding vote sorta flubbed so...well we'll see. What you've all been waiting for.

**You Get Your Money's Worth**

It took me a minute to feel like I was on a human plane. There was cement beneath me, but that didn't tell me much. I knew that in whichever situation I was in, I was on cement. I sucked in a breath. I was a live. Something was clogging my nose. I coughed a little and I opened my eyes to be looking up to the twilight sky. The sound of traffic was in my ears. A little blood seeped into my mouth. I was poor as dirt.

I tried lifting up and looking around, but I was pushed down. Still disoriented, I smiled. This seemed vaguely familiar. My eyes opened, much like a newborn's. And the first thing I saw was the outline of Sanosuke looking down at me. I laughed a little when looking at him, then I swung up and hugged tightly around his neck.

"Your alive!" I cried to myself. I could feel the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Glad you're a'right, however," he pried me off him. "I don't like you _that _much." I was happy to be looking at Sanosuke's face, unbruised, and his body unscathed other than the little scars he had from fighting in the streets. Sanosuke smiled at me too.

"My head hurts man," I gripped it tightly thinking about all the things that had happened. In my head three days had passed, and it was a little confusing.

"How long have I been out?"

"Dunno. 'Bout three or four minutes I think. I just got over here." My head spun a little at all the information. "I've told ya thousands of times, it's never good t' go meddling in the police's business."

"It was interesting," I whined trying to compromise with my thick headed friend. This was the first time I think I was happy that I couldn't get my point across to him. "I had a wicked dream."

"You weren't out that long."

"It's lasts forever, really."

"Oh. Does it now?"

"Yeah...holy crap. You know who I met?"

"Who?"

"Kamiya...Kaoru."

There she was looking me in the eye perplexed. She was wearing the same clothes that she was when she first came to get me.

"Are you alright?"

"I...uh think," my fingers dabbled in the blood above my lip cautiously. There was so much blood that it was nearly black. She took out a handkerchief and handed it to me.

"Here. You probably need this more than I do."

I immediately put it my nose which, while tender, was the least of my worries right now. My heart was pounding heavily. And my head had a beat to match it.

"You might want to go to the hospital."

"I'll be fine," I reasoned with her. I already knew what was wrong with me, so all I had to do was treat that right? A mild concussion. I could feel my ears ringing.

"You sure? I'll take you to the hospital. These blockheads certainly won't," she said throwing a thumb to the police. I laughed a little. Sanosuke pushed my shoulder a little, telling my to walk toward her. I shook my head and looked back him. He nodded. I shook my head again. I looked back at Kaoru. My lips flattened a little.

"Kaoru-dono," I began, "thank you for your...generosity," I said. And to me it was a double meaning. She reached out for my hand so she could lead me to her car. I looked back at Sanosuke and my eyebrows jumped a little. He gave me a thumbs up. I glanced to Kaoru again.

"You don't hafta thank me. Really," she said. As she sat me down in the passanger side of her car, she brushed her hand against my left cheek. "X marks the spot?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah I guess."

"Looks old."

I touched my face as she went around to the driver's side of her car. I looked in the rearview mirror and rubbed against the scar. I remembered when I got it. It was a few years prior, and it was when I was fighting Sanosuke, just playing around. He scarred my cheek pretty badly. And while most of them healed, those two just never did. I smiled and wondered how my counterpart might have gotten them.

My counterpart. Those were weird words. Was it all just a freaky dream? I mean, Sanosuke said that I was only out for a few moments, and it was still Saturday after all, not Tuesday. So...I could only wonder what that image was. I turned to Kaoru, my head starting to ache much more. She was real calm.

"You said you saw me in a dream?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah...well when I was out."

"You can't articulate very well can you?"

"It's all sorta fast."

Kaoru giggled. "You're not kidding. I dreamed about you last night. But you weren't so nice like this."

"I wasn't?"

"I don't even know who you were, but I knew it was you."

"Ah."

I glanced back at Sanosuke who was preparing to cross the street behind us. Kaoru was waiting to back out of her parking spot.

"What is your name anyway?"

"My name? Himura Kenshin."

"Himura?"

"Hai."

Kaoru looked over to me and we stared at each other for a few moments. In those moments, it was like she was relaying a message to me. She smiled a little. "You look funny."

"Oh."

"Not in a bad way."

"Ah."

"You know something Kenshin-kun?" Kaoru asked after she pulled out of the spot. I shrugged.

"What?"

"This sorta feels like fate, you know?"

"Does it?"

She shrugged.

"Who knows."

_"We have no choice of what color we're born or who our parents are or whether we're rich or poor. What we do have is some choice over what we make of our lives once we're here." -Mildred Taylor _

A/N: Ending quote. I love quotes. This is the end of it all. this is the ending I had envision from the beginning. Thank you all for voting, and I love your views and how you reasoned. Thank you so much for reading. Well...KenSan out!


End file.
